


Trilogy

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimpses of Nico and Esteban's relationship over time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



Esteban had just grabbed a hoodie from the motorhome before going out into the brisk Jerez evening. It’s February and although the temperature is tolerable during the day, as the sun sets you would be wise to wear something more than a t-shirt. This hoodie smells of Big Macs and grease which means that it’s not his hoodie, not that you would know just by looking at him, the owner of the hoodie is a similar height and build to him. But the knowledge that it’s Nico’s and that he’s worn it recently (this afternoon when he snuck out to get some comfort food after a bad morning in the car), makes his heart flutter.

Nico’s back at his hotel room when he realises that the hoodie he’s wearing isn’t his. When he went to get a sweetie out of the pocket he found only a piece of paper folded up into a small bundle. He opened it, assuming it would be data from the garage or a team memo, but it was a handwritten note, in Spanish. This must be Esteban’s hoodie; Nico’s breathing quickens at the thought of Esteban wearing it, absently chewing on the cords as he often does and Nico finds himself sucking on the end of the cord, a desperate need to have some connection to Esteban, no matter how small.

Esteban thinks about going to find Nico, return his hoodie, but he’s torn between wanting to see Nico again and the urge to sleep in his hoodie, sleep with Nico wrapped around him. He’s about to leave to return it; he doesn’t want Nico to know that he’s got a massive crush on him, even though Nico’s nice to him Esteban can’t imagine that someone like Nico could ever love him too. As he gets to the door there’s a knock which startles him and when he opens the door the sight of Nico almost makes him gasp.

“Hey, can I come in?” Nico asks, his soft voice and beautiful smile bringing sheer pleasure to Esteban which manifests as a blush across his freckled cheeks.

“Sure,” Esteban says, chiding himself for sounding so eager, so needy.

“I think this is yours,” Nico says, shrugging out of the hoodie and handing it back to Esteban.

Esteban does the same and when he puts his own hoodie on he realises what he left in the pocket and his heart rate rushes up, thumping against his chest as though it’s trying to escape. He pulls the little bit of paper out, he wants to ask if Nico read it but it seems like Nico’s a mindreader.

“I didn’t read it. I don’t understand Spanish,” Nico blurts, he’s trying to hide the fact that he seriously considered asking Sergio, who’s a close friend from years ago, to translate it for him before realising that not only is it a gross invasion of privacy, especially since he considers Esteban as one of his best friends, but also it would put Sergio in a funny position since he’s friends with both of them. It’s probably a letter to his family, Nico thinks and the little bit of his brain that deals with jealousy adds; _or his girlfriend_.

There’s tension in the air and Esteban wants to tell Nico exactly what the letter says. It describes how happy Nico makes him, that every kind gesture and whispered secret makes him fall even deeper in love with him. How once he sat trying to focus on doing some silly promo for the team but all he could do was stare at was the bulge in Nico’s shorts, wondering what it would feel like inside him. Instead he wishes Nico sweet dreams before making excuses about how he was tired.

Nico’s sitting alone, back in his own hotel room. He wanted to stay close to Esteban but he wasn’t sure that Esteban wanted him there. Nico knows that he shouldn’t feel this way about Esteban, desperate to spend time with him, be near him. He uses any excuse to touch him, all part of his ‘friendly guy’ act but in reality he loves the almost electric jolt that he feels when he touches Esteban. But they both have girlfriends, that they love, right?

Little do they know that thousands of miles away, across the Atlantic, a man called Gene Haas is putting into place his plans to have a Formula one team. Not next year or even the year after that but soon. Fate isn’t finished with them, it’s already working on how to bring them back together and make sure that they end up in each other’s lives.


	2. Two

Nico’s just home from the factory and he can hear the sound of music as he gets near the front door.  Esteban had been away for a few days doing publicity at home in Mexico and Nico would have loved to go with him but it would have been suspicious for him to be seen there.  He’s pretty sure that  _everyone_ in the team, including Gene Haas the team owner, knows that they’re a couple and living together.  But they’ve not actually told anyone yet, even though the world seems to be changing right in front of their eyes and people seem to be a lot more accepting, so maybe soon.

As Nico clunks open the front door and steps into the flat the music stops, Esteban must have switched it off he thinks.  He wanders around the flat looking for his Esteban.  When he looks in the bedroom he sees all the bags from Esteban’s trip but he doesn’t notice the odd shaped bit of luggage that is piled by them.

*****

Esteban’s glad to be home, it would be better if he didn’t have to play performing monkey for the media but he’s always happy to be home.  He’s back in his old bedroom, looking at photos of friends from high school when he sees something that he hasn’t used in a long while.  His guitar.  Just the sight of it gives him a huge grin and an idea starts forming.

*****

“You’re so sexy when you speak Spanish,” Nico gasps, he’s sliding in and out of Esteban, each deep thrust causing Esteban to forget everything but his native language.  Nico would love to know that he’s begging for more, singing the praises of Nico’s talented cock, and declaring his undying love for him.  Nico understands ‘I love you’ and a couple of other words but most of it’s lost on him, but the breathless moans need no translation.

As they lay together, sweat covering their bodies on this warm summer’s day, Esteban asks Nico to talk to him, in German, while they recover their strength so that Esteban can fuck Nico in return.  Although German’s not famous for being a sexy language, Esteban loves that Nico makes the normally harsh sounding language soft, caring and tender.  

*****

Nico peeks into the living room and sees Esteban sitting there. The tv’s off and the music he assumed he was playing is also off.  Esteban usually has something on just as background noise if he’s in alone.  He’s not one for sitting in silence.  

“How was your day?” Esteban asks, but he’s got a huge grin on his face.  Nico wants to ask why he’s happy but he’s just happy that Esteban’s happy.  He sits himself down next to him on the sofa and gives him a quick kiss.

“The usual, simulator, go over data, repeat until bored,” Nico scoffs.  He knows that this is all useful to making their car even better, although the Ferrari engine helps, but it’s just not that interesting.  They’ve talked about this at length and they both agree that there’s nothing quite like racing. Not test days, not practice, not quali. Nothing.

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” Esteban smirks, his eyes wide, trying to gauge Nico’s response.  When Esteban sees his big dorky grin he reaches down behind the sofa and pulls out his guitar.

Nico gasps, he’s not easily surprised, but his heart swells.  He’s never been serenaded before.  Well, not unless you include Paul drunkenly slurring ‘Flower of Scotland’ after the Force India Christmas party in the taxi home.

“You said you liked it when I spoke Spanish, so...” 

Esteban starts playing and Nico had no idea he was so good, he’d mentioned that back in school he used to play a bit but in the entire time he’s known him he’s never seen him with a guitar.  Nico doesn’t understand most of the words but he recognises the tune, Enrique Iglesias’  _Hero_.

Nico’s overwhelmed with feelings of love, this is so touching.  Ever since they started dating he’s had to get used to someone doing romantic things for him.  It’s a change to have a partner, an equal in the relationship, rather than being the one in charge all the time.

Esteban looks beautiful as he sings, absorbed by the moment, fingers moving in an arousing manner and his hair draped over his glasses, swaying as he sings.

When he’s finished Nico’s speechless in English and German but two words spring into his mind:

“Te amo”


	3. Three

It’s the year 2035, a man is sitting with his husband watching videos from when they were younger.  Laughing about all the good times that they had together and how they wished that they’d had the courage to tell the other how they felt.  But they were both scared that the other didn’t feel the same way, even though all the signs were there for anyone who watched these videos.  When they finally came out as a couple the reaction was mainly people saying how good they are together, how they saw the look of lust and admiration in their eyes.  They complement each other so well; one shy and quiet, the other loud and outgoing but yet they’re both very similar underneath the smokescreen personality that they show to the public.  Both love honesty, time to relax and unwind, the company of family and friends, and fast cars.  It’s their love of cars and racing that brought them together in the first place, made them teammates in Sauber’s Formula one team.  Encouraged them to spend so much time getting to know each other for their ‘Ask the Driver’ publicity videos.

Although they’ve not changed much in all those years they are noticeably older. Esteban’s dark brown hair now has a smattering of grey hairs, which he thought about dying but Nico convinced him that it makes him look suave.  The lines around his mouth are deeper, a reminder of every smile that Nico has given him.  Nico’s no longer as skinny, the numerous burgers and chips have caught up with him over time.  Not that he’s chubby, far from it, but he’s definitely got a lot more of him to carry about than he did back then.  Nico’s lean in a ‘I don’t try too hard’ kind of way, he doesn’t want to waste time on having a six pack.

“Happy Anniversary,” Nico says while placing a soft kiss on Esteban’s cheek.  He still blushes after all these years, it’s now an automatic response to affection thankfully, no longer a sign that he’s unsure of whether he’s worthy of love or not.

“Nineteen years! Next year will be twenty whole years together!” Esteban says in a way that suggests he didn’t expect this, although it’s been the same every year since that first anniversary.

“If only we’d realised sooner, it would be twenty-two years!” Nico teases.  They’d ended up as teammates again in 2016, at Haas, and both knew that fate was giving them a chance to do all the things they’d only thought about when they were teammates previously.  

In January of that year, their first day in the factory, had seen them catching up like they hadn’t spoken to each other only a couple of nights ago.  But there was something about actually seeing each other in person that’s infinitely better than talking on the phone.  Being able to see each dorky grin or blush made each word, every story more interesting.  The rest is a blur, neither can remember who had suggested dinner after work but they had ended up at a small Mexican restaurant.  Not one with tacky decorations or generic spicy food but one with just a handful of booths so that they felt like they were the only two people in the restaurant, a nice tablecloth that almost touched the floor and covered the fact that their feet and legs kept brushing against each other’s under the table. Accidentally, of course.  And food so good that Nico had watched Esteban savour every bite rather than his usual eating manner which is as though the act of eating itself is a chore.

They ended up at the little place Nico had got near the factory so that he wouldn’t always be in a hotel.  It would end up being  _their_ place before the season even started.  Nico passionately kissed Esteban as they fell through the door and into the flat, unleashing years of yearning, every atom in their bodies glowing with the knowledge that finally they’re together.  After that night neither had to ask if it was just a one-night stand, both knew that it was something more, that it would be forever.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
